Plastic lawn bags have been a staple supply for trash, lawn work and gardening for several decades. For almost that long, people have been conjuring up contraptions for holding the mouth of a plastic bag open during use. One such structure includes a generally rectangular wire or bar attached to the top of a frame having wheels at the bottom. The mouth of the bag is folded over the wire or bar and clothes-pinned thereto to hold the bag open.
Another such arrangement is disclosed by Franks, U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,308. The Franks apparatus is inserted into the mouth of the bag to hold the mouth of the bag open.
The prior art lawn bag holders have not heretofore solved the problem of preventing a bag from stretching, ripping or tearing when stuffed too full, while at the same time holding a bag open during filling. Nor have prior art holders provided a way to hold the bottom corners of the bag so that during filling, the corners can easily be filled.
What has been needed is an arrangement which supports a plastic bag while it is being filled, to prevent it from stretching, ripping or tearing, and which further holds a bag in an open position for convenient filling. Additionally, what has been needed is a bag holder which holds the bottom corners of the bag to allow material to fill the corners of the bag.